


concentrate and ask again

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Listen it was mentioned in GWP, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: "Not to mention that one guy with the Magic 8 Ball..."Yeah, that Ordeal didn't go so well at first.





	concentrate and ask again

**Author's Note:**

> When you want something different to communicate with the Powers-That-Be, you find it. 
> 
> And sometimes you're stuck with something else.

I raised a hand, stopping It in mid-speech. "Wait, sorry. Please, hold that thought." 

The Kindler of Wildfires, Starsnuffer, the Snake in the Garden, It Who Walked Slightly Sideways, the Inventor of Entropy, _waited_. Standing in a neat three-piece suit, It checked Its watch as if our cosmic conflict was going to cause an eventual scheduling issue.

"You have five minutes," the Lone Power told me, looking up again. It snapped Its fingers. "Where were we? Ah, yes." It coughed and then resumed a threatening posture. It gestured me to respond. 

"Fairest and Fallen, greetings and..." I gave the Magic 8 Ball another shake. 

_Concentrate and try again,_ the floating triangle said. 

I shook more vigorously. 

_ Reply hazy, try again._

"What's so hazy about the never-ending battle of good vs. evil?" I muttered. Then, to the Lone Power: "Can we reschedule? I think I'm having technical difficulties."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Into the Universe of Infinities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823065) by [Dorotheian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorotheian/pseuds/Dorotheian)


End file.
